Batalia trzech wielkich sił. Część I
Marcin ciska ciosami prosto w mnicha, w końcu udaje mu się trafić. Marcin: AHAHAHA! Yukimura i Kunoichi dochodzą do celu. Kunoichi: Wiesz... mam dziwne złe przeczucia... I co z niesamowitą walką w mieście? Seraph: Skąd? Jak? Ekran gaśnie i pojawia się prowadzący. Aikko: Więc czas.. na największą bitwę! Opening Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Opening 9 - Towa no Kizuna Pojawiają się wszyscy zawodnicy w centrum transferowym . Kamera oddala się ukazując ich teleportację na arenę i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta . przez ulicę idzie Skullface , naprzeciw niemu Naomi oraz Jolie . Rzucają się na siebie z bronią . Jolie wykonuje wariacje ataku ze swoim wilkiem , Naomi rozwija nową broń po czym obie wykonują atak . Skullface z wrośniętą bronią zatrzymuje icha ataki . W pokoju gdzie spali Seraph i Irelia stoją na przeciw siebie a na nich pada blask poranka . Oboje mierzą w siebie bronią i ruszają do ataku . On rozwija skrzydła dzierżąc niebiańską włócznię a ona aktywuje ostrze uwalniając energię . W lesie Tiara jest otoczona kręgiem ognia i spokojnie go mija , gdy nagle wyskakuje Marcin . Ona chwyta za bombę o odrzuca daleko ruszając do walki na pięści . Garen w katakumbach mierzy się wzrokiem z Montaną . Ściska miecz i wymachuje nim , ale dziewczyna przelatuje mu nad głową gdzie z jej ramienia zeskakuje wąż , który pluje mgłą trucizny . W centrum handlowym Vayne ładuje strzały i celuje w Miriam która szponami rozdziela kolejne strzały . Zatrzymuje siei nagle blokuje skrzyżowane miecze Veneidy . Dalej Quan na swojej włóczni trzyma poturbowaną Penelopę . Oboje płaczą . Dziewczyna celuje jedną ze strzałek w chłopaka . Na drzewie Kunoichi chce od tyłu zaatakować Yukimurę , ale on odrzuca ją siłą włóczni i mierzą do siebie niewiadomym wzrokiem , zawziętości i smutku . W środku wieży siedzi Bobbie i ogląda przez okno walki emitując z siebie mroczną energię po chwili puszczając miecz z dłoni . Ostrze pada na ziemię i pojawia się odbicie poturbowanego Oksana . rozpływającego się w nicość . W dziwnej maszynie z założonym kaskiem siedzi Aikko wokół niego są pulpity z wszystkimi walkami . Uśmiecha się złowieszczo po czym wstaje i unosi rękę pokazują znak mordercy . Ekran po tym zalewa krew ludzi oraz ich podobizny przypominających ich martwe , zmasakrowane ciała . Po czym rozpływa się i pozostaje pustka . 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Pustynia Oboje postanowili się przedrzeć, przez gorąc. Mimo iż środowisko było sztuczne oddawało w pełni Yukimura: Zaczynam to stanowczo odsuwać. Ściskał ściągnięty pancerz. Kunoichi: To na pewno dobry pomysł? Yukimura: Na pewno ktoś się kryje i będziemy musieli zaskoczyć wroga. Kunoichi: Nie mam wątpliwości, ale.. Wzięła od niego zbroję. Kunoichi: Załóż ją i proszę. Ściągnęła z siebie jedną z płacht. Yukimura: Dziękuje, ale nie.. Kunoichi: Oj cichutko! Przyłożyła mu palec na usta. Kunoichi: Pomagamy sobie co nie? Uśmiechnęła się, a on znowu poczuł się dziwnie. Yukimura: Mhd msh Kunoichi: Co mówisz? Spojrzała się dziwnie, aż w końcu się zorientowała. Kunoichi: Już, sorki. Yukimura: Mówiłem, że przy tobie jakoś dziwnie się czuję. Kunoichi: Dziwnie? Yukimura: Ale nie w złym sensie. Kunoichi: O to możemy dalej iść! Yukimura: A czy to nie dziwne? Stanął na chwilę spoglądając. Yukimura: Idziemy tak długo a nie zbliżamy się do celu. Kunoichi: To aura pustyni. Wyskoczyła nieco na przód. Kunoichi: Byłam kiedyś na niej i to gorąc nas opóźnia i oszukuje oczy tym żarzącym powietrzem. Yukimura: Taa, ale katakumby powinny być pod nami. Kunoichi: Są pod nami, ale chyba mówił coś a zmienionej arenie. Yukimura: Też racja. Kunoichi: Idziemy dalej aż dojdziemy. Yukimura: Może, ale czuję jakiś podstęp. Kunoichi: W końcu.. to.. no .. Nie chciała tego powiedzieć. Yukimura: Wiem, że bierzemy w tym udział Westchnął głęboko. Yukimura: Póki co nie myślmy i chodźmy. Kunoichi: Oki! 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Krąg ognia Zręcznie minął cios odrzucając przeciwnika w dal. Lee Sin: Chłopaku.. wiesz na co się porywasz? Nieco kucnął machając ręką. Lee Sin: Ta walka będzie zbyt jedno stronna. Marcin: Nie.. tym razem tak nie będzie.. Podniósł miecz i machnął nim ósemkę, aż na końcu wymierzył w niego. Lee Sin: Jednak masz tą iskrę. Marcin: Wtedy byłem słaby i zbyt zuchwały.. ale teraz będzie inaczej! Lee Sin: Duże słowa jak na kogoś tak karzełkowatego. Marcin: Świetna obelga jak na kogoś kto stracił dumę. Na obojgu rysowała się widoczna niechęć, powodująca wzmacnianie otaczającego ich płomienia. Marcin ponownie rzucił się do ataku. Skutecznie ciął Lee Sina zająć rany na jego ciele. Jednak, były one stanowczo za płytkie by zrobić krzywdę. Mnich sparował jego cios i uderzył mu prosto w klatkę piersiową łamiąc mu kość. Chłopak został odrzucony i splunął krwią. Marcin: Nah.. Nie dam rady.. Splunął ponownie, nie zastanawiając się mnich rzucił się dalej do ataku. Lee Sin: Spójrz na siebie! Miał uderzyć, gdy nagle przed jego twarzą pojawił się rzucony koktajl. Marcin: Więc.. Nagle buchło mi twarz, a bandaże zaczęły płonąć. Marcin: Tiara? Z płomieni dziewczyna zrozpaczona podeszła. Miriam: Marcin.. Z oczy spływały jej łzy. Miriam: Nie.. on znowu? Lee Sin w końcu zdarł rozpaloną maskę odsłaniając swoje siwe oczy oraz poparzoną twarz. Lee Sin: Ty! Ty mi to zrobiłaś! Miriam: Musiałam.. nie pozwolę ci ponownie nas zabić! Lee Sin: Przekonamy się! Marcin szepnął coś Miriam. Lee Sin w gotowości ruszył na nich. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Pustynia Tiara wspięła się na drzewo i zaczęła mocować do gałęzi koktajl. Tiara: Ehh.. Zaplątywała butelkę prosto w drzewo. Tiara: Ciężko z tym będzie. Ale musze.. Zakończyła wiązać. Tiara: Będę musiała to zrobić. Spoglądała w oddali na ich walkę. Tiara: Być może.. Zbliżyła się bardziej by wyjrzeć. Tiara: Nie! Na pewno to jedyny sposób by was ocalić. Spojrzała na bransoletę. Oglądała otrzymany filmik śmierci. Tiara: Jednak.. Lee Sin mocnym kopem przywalił Miriam w policzek odrzucając ją daleko na bok. Lee Sin: Przed mocą sztuk tajemnych. Wybił Marcina w górę. Lee Sin: Nie macie! Przywalił mu z całej pięści w brzuch również odrzucając go daleko od siebie. Marcin: Ah.. Ledwo co się trzymał nad ziemią. Lee Sin: Masz siłę oddychać!? Marcin: Mam.. Splunął krwią na ziemię. Marcin: Wciąż jesteś zaślepiony? Lee Sin: Gdy skończę z tobą ona odda mi to czego muszę pożądać! Marcin: Utratę godności? Lee Sin: Dokładnie! Ten się głupio uśmiechnął. Marcin: Upadłeś naprawdę nisko.. Lee Sin: Zgłupiałeś? Marcin: Raczej ty.. Nagle Miriam przebiła jego ciało. Marcin: Poczułeś się zbyt pewny siebie. Lee Sin odkaszlnął krwią i chwycił za ostrze. Miriam: Nie puszczę.. nie puszczę tego płazem! Lee Sin: Ty! Miriam: Zabiłeś moją przyjaciółkę.. naszą wspólną przyjaciółkę.. ona była niczemu winna zasrany dupku łażący w piżamie! Lee Sin: Hah.. Ściskał ostrze aż sam je wyjął uderzając ją ponownie w twarz. Lee Sin: Wy.. Miriam: Jak.. Sunęła ręką po swojej twarzy. Miriam: Jak ty jeszcze stoisz! Lee Sin: Nie padnę.. nie mogę.. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Kondygnacje między budynkami Vayne: Jesteśmy.. Odsapnął i ściągnął kołczan z Boltami. Veneida: Już zmęczony? Parchnęła śmiechem. Veneida: Łowca i tak słabo biegnie? Vayne: To nie bieg męczy ale skoki. Adrenalina i napięcie.. Veneida: Dobra rozglądaj się i szykuj kuszę. Vayne: Już.. Wyciągnął zza pleców kusze. Vayne: Kiedy będziemy? Veneida: Wkrótce. Vayne: A dobra.. Skoczyli ponownie między dachami, jednak Vayne się ślizgnął. Veneida: Gostku.. Ten wybił szybko strzałę z lina i się zawiesił. Veneida: Serio? Vayne: Spokojnie, trzeba obserwować sytuację. Zerknij. Wskazał prosto na walkę. veneida oniemiała. Veneida: O ile ludzi! Naomi, Bobbie i tylu nieznajomych.. Zacierała ręce. Veneida: Tyle ich i my w takim miejscu. Złowieszczo się zaśmiała. Veneida: Poślę strzały prosto w ich serca.. Mhahah! 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Miasto Przed oczami walczących pokazali się kolejni wojownicy. Jednak oni różnili się znacznie od pozostałych. Bobbie: Więc cyrk przybył. Seraph: Prawdziwy brutal.. Machnął ręką, a wiatr wiejąc oderwał z jego skrzydeł kilka piór a obok wyszła dziewczyna z dziwnym ostrzem. Irelia: Bobbie i Skull? Hmmm słabo. Wystawiła rękę z bronią prosto na nich. Irelia: Pseudo paranoiczny megaloman oraz kłamiący w żywe oczy zabójca. Bobbie: Oh to był komplement nazywając mnie megalomanem. Złośliwie się ukłonił. Bobbie: A wy jesteście pomyłką natury i nauki? Seraph: Jesteśmy parą która pokona cię. Irelia: Jesteśmy duetem z przeszłości który nie powinien powrócic. Seraph: zwą mnie Seraph! Srebrny miecz i dawny członek ligi przeciw rogiej koalicji. Irelia: Dawny członek koalicji i podwójny szpieg. Seraph: Nasz duet. Irelia: Zwalczy każde zło! Naomi: Oni są.. niesamowici.. Wpatrywała się w nich. Seraph: Jesteś bezpieczna. Irelia. Irelia: Zrozumiałam. Podbiegła i chwyciła dziewczynę chcąc ją odsunąć na bok. Bobbie: Nie masz.. Seraph ruszył wyciągając włócznie i zetknął si ęz mieczem Bobbiego. Bobbie: Wy dwoje sprawiacie, że krew mi się gotuje. Seraph: Mi również pierwszy raz od dawna. Bobbie: Oh naprawdę? Seraph: Gdy widzę takiego człowieka to nawet własne tabu muszę złamać. Bobbie: Czyżby moja osoba ci przykrość sprawiła? Zaśmiał mu siew twarz gdy chciał odpowiedzieć. Bobbie: Mogę być tylko z siebie dumny. Seraph: Nie wiesz ile żeśmy przeszli przez twoją głupotę. Bobbie: Głupotę? To było cudowne! Seraph: Wynikła z tego walka, która pochłonęła więcej istnień. Bobbie: Odkryli iż to nieprawda? Seraph: Nie tylko, a myśmy przypłacili za twój błąd! Bobbie: Śmiesz nazywać me dzieło błędem genetyczna porażko? Ten nagle dostrzegł coś. Seraph: Ale.. Bobbie: Proszę cię.. Szarpnął mieczem wymuszając by ten zablokował ciosy włócznią, ten jednak chciał ściąć mu dłonie, ale zauważył nadlatując promień energii i kucnął. Promień uderzył za nim formując pył. Seraph natychmiast kontratakował, lecz ten zdążył się zorientować w sytuacji i drasnął mu w ramię. Bobbie: Prawie.. Skullface: Nie dawaj się łatwo! Sam szybko przezbroił ramie i wystrzelił pocisk. Seraph się uniósł i nagle za nim wyskoczyła Irelia blokując go powodując niewielki wybuch. Skullface: Na tyle ich stać? Bobbie: Nie trać gardy! Z dymu nietknięci pojawili się ponownie. Irelia: Są naprawdę niebezpieczni. Seraph: Znowu musiałaś mnie bronić. Przepraszam. Irelia: To było konieczne zagranie. Jej broń się rozstawiła i wokół kuli energii krążyły cztery pręty. Jolie: Nie wiem kim jesteście ale dzięki wam.. Opadła z sił wstała. Jolie: Wybacz wilku.. Ostatni raz pogłaskała zwierzę i zaczęła uciekać. Skullface: Dokąd! Wystrzelił ponownie, ale dziewczyna ponownie zablokowała strzał. Irelia: bardzo słaba zagrywka. Skullface: Słaba? Hah! Przezbroił broń w miecz. Skullface: W końcu coś ciekawego się zacznie. Irelia: Zmierz się.. Również przezbroiła broń na miecz. Irelia: Pokaż co potrafisz. Ruszyła prosto na niego, ścinając się ostrzami. Bobbie: Hah! Zabawa jeszcze się nie zaczęła porządnie. Sunął ręką po włosach i machnął mieczem. Seraph: Mimo mojego podejścia ciebie muszę spacyfikować. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Szczyt jednego z wieżowców Kusznik podciągnął się prosto na górę. Vayne: Mh! Wolę jednak jak jest ciemno. Uniósł ręce wyginając się lekko. Veneida: Posłuchaj.. pragnę kogoś jeszcze zabić! Vayne: Nawet dzika zwierzyna się trafiła. Veneida: Naomi? Vayne: Nie tylko. Zacisnął pięść. Vayne: Również ta która śmiała mnie zabić. Wciąż pamiętam ten moment… Vayne : Więc chcesz pojedynek . Zaczynamy . Pokazuje się skrót tych wydarzeń z pierwszej edycji. Napręża kusze i wyjmuje bełty do niej i zaczyna ładować. Naomi podbiega z ostrym diamentowym kijem i zaczyna atakować. Vayne : Jestem ciekaw ile jest taki wart. Naomi : Używaliśmy tego , by skórować . teraz i ja użyję tego na tobie ! Jolie : Do tego my się trzymamy razem . Nie wiem jak to jest u was białych , ale my będziemy się trzymały ! Vayne : Widzę ,że się dobrałyście. Vayne wystrzeliwuje salwę , podskakuje do niej i wyrzuca z jej rąk kijek. Naomi : Nie .. Vayne : Nie ma mowy .. Jolie : Stój .. Zatrzymuje się , Vayne niestety musi szybko załadować nowe , Jolie podbiega i drapie go po twarzy po czym wykopuje . Vayne : Ostra z ciebie zawodniczka. Dyn .. zaraz to jest tym wyłożone.. Naomi : Dyn , o co ci chodzi ? Wiem .. Ale skąd by miał .. Bobbie . Jolie : Ale co ? Napina kuszę i szybko wystrzeliwuje w ich stronę , Jolie otrzymuje dwa strzały w ramię . Naomi : Uciekamy .. Wiem gdzie co jest ! Jolie : Skorpiony , do ataku na Vayne .. Vayne : Nie podchodźcie .. Jolie : Co knujesz ? Naomi : Wezwij tygrysa.. Jolie : Dobrze ,ale .. Naomi : Zaufaj mi . Vayne : Wy skorpiony , nie zabijecie mnie , nie mogę umrzeć .. Naskakują mu na spodnie i wbijają mu się . bezskutecznie macha kuszą i je odgania . Jolie : Co innego wbić w nieruchomy cel , a co innego w żywy cel.. Vayne : Wy … Przybiega z pochodnią .. Jolie : Tygrys jest , co teraz . Naomi : Wsiadaj i uciekamy .. Na teraz.. Wyrzuciła z rąk pochodnię , którą wzięła z korytarza i rzuciła w osadzony w ścianie dynamit i nagle wybuch .. Wsiada na tygrysa i ucieka . jaskinia się zapada . Vayne : Tak , więc to mój koniec. Kto by pomyślał . Taka niewinna , a taka mądra. Chyba mogę się pożegnać. Nagle stalaktyt wbija się w ciało Vayne , a potem kilka kolejnych . Dodatkowo płomienie podpalają jego ciało . Kamera zostaje uszkodzona i traci się łączność. Następuję koniec opowiastki. Veneida wydaje się być rozbawiona. Veneida: Dać się tak pokonać. Hah! Żałosne.. Vayne: Duma łowcy padła, ale czas na rewanż. Ściągnął kuszę i zaczął celować. Vayne: Tym razem nie spudłuję. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Miasto Rozłożył skrzydła i ruszył z nim do boju. Przerażona Jolie podbiegł do Naomi i przytuliła ją. Jolie: Naomi? Naomi: Nie martw się mną. Jolie: Jak mam się nie marwić! Naomi: Ja.. cię.. Jolie: Nie! Nie mów tego.. dzięki nim.. Naomi: Ja miałam zobaczyć jak zginiesz.. ja.. Zaczęły jej spływać łzy. Naomi: Ja nie mogę.. Za wiele się wycierpiałam w życiu.. ja nie należę do tego świata. Jolie: Nie mów tak.. nie mów! We dwie.. Naomi: Ty jedna dasz radę. Jolie: Chcesz zostawić mnie samą? Naomi: Byłam dla ciebie ciężarem i teraz nie będę nim ponownie! Jolie: Przestań… Naomi: Proszę.. Dała jej swoją broń. Naomi: Może ci się przyda. Mrugnęła do niej z nadzieją. Naomi: Wygraj za nas dwie. Szarpnęła ją i nagle jakby w zwolnionym tempie odrzuciła ją na bok przyjmując nadlatujący strzał grota. W tym samym czasie bransoleta Jolie zareagowała z filmikiem śmierci ale było za późno. Strzała przeszyła głowę Naomi. Ta nagle na cały głos zaczęła wrzeszczeć Jolie: NAOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Wejście do Katakumb Niedługo potem Yukimura oraz Kunoichi w końcu dotarli do tego miejsca. Kunoichi: Zobacz! Podskoczyła z radości. Kunoichi: Udało się! Yukimura: W końcu.. Nie miał jednak siły na wiwaty. Po prostu szybkim chodem udał się do wejścia. Yukimura: Można.. Oparł się o chłodny mur w cieniu. Yukimura: Odpocząć.. Kunoichi: Aj straszny z ciebie leń. Yukimura: Jak to możliwe, że tobie nic nie jest!? Kunoichi: W głowie wyobrażałam sobie, ze jestem na Arktyce. Uśmiechnęła się wesoła. Yukimura: Chwilą odpoczynku i ruszymy. Kunoichi: No w porządku… Również sobie siadła obok i ćwiczyła chodzenie palcami na co Yukimura dziwnie się przekręcił widząc to. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Katakumby W komnacie jednak osoba nie siedziała aż tak bezczynnie. Montana: Oww.. Spoglądała na bransoletę. Montana: Mam niezapowiedzianych gości? Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. Montana: Zdążę się przygotować? Uniosła swoją pierś. Montana: Co ja mówię, zawsze wyglądam bosko. Spojrzała na węża leżącego obok z wycieńczenia. Montana: Co nie mój kochany? Zwierzę wydawało się leżeć martwe. Montana: Zmęczyłeś się kochanie czyż nie? Wstała i podeszła. Montana: Ale nie martw się. Kucnęła głaszcząc jego łuski. Montana: ja ich stąd wygonię. Wąż tylko wystawił język. Montana: Ohh nawet nie sykniesz! To musiało być naprawdę upojne! Rozśmiała się głośniej sprawiając, że każdy zakątek wypełnił się jej głosem. 29.12,2060 Popołudnie, Stoiska hazardoweprzy arenie W tym samym czasie gdy trwała bitwa życie towarzyskie za kurtyna się rozwijało. W specjalnym pomieszczeniu gdzie wielkie osobistości się zbierały trwała zabawa oraz wiwaty. Na jednym z paneli były wyświetlone punkty przypisane dla każdego zawodnika. Wskaźnik Naomi spadł do zera oraz na szary koniec listy. Serensen: Drodzy goście. Naomi została wycofana z rozgrywki. Niestety stawki zostają wycofane. Burmistrz: Nah.. Wkurzony wziął kieliszek z winem. Burmistrz: A zapowiadało się, że zajdzie dalej. Doradca: Panie burmistrzu. Mówiłem by na inną osobę postawić. Aikko: Cóż nie zawsze się poszczęści. Sam sączył napój. Aikko: Poza tym pan zawsze miał pecha co do tego. Burmistrz: Raz było blisko, ale i tak jeszcze mam szansę! Aikko: Proszę próbować. Wstał i od razu poszedł prosto do stołu. Aikko: Wspaniały Interem musi się kręcić. Wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu i psyknął palcem by przynieśli mu więcej napoju. Ending Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Ending 9 - Kono Te Nobashite Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją w kręgu . Po chwili się rozbiegają we wszyskie strony . Pokazana zostaje szkoła Oksana w której się uczył i on sam . Po chwili rozpływa się w nicość . W wiosce plemiennej w Afryce Naomi właście się bawi podczas festiwalu , po chwili znikając z widoku . Na polu bitwy Seraph i Irelia kierują wojskiem , atakując sąsiednie lotnisko , ale po chwili znikają . W somu ubrana w przepiękną sukienkę Miriam spogląda przez okno w agonii , po chwili znikając . W świątyni Yukimura siedzi obok swojego mistrza , trzymając w rękach młodą Kunoichi . Po chwili oboje znikają . Quan siedzi w nefrytowej sali spoglądając pomiędzy rzeżbami , znikając po chwili . W górach w świątyni na szczycie skały Lee Sin medytuje i nagle znika . W zwykłym domu nad jeziorem szczęśliwa Penelope siedzi z rodzicami w domu , jednak zostawia ich samych . W bibliotece wśród książek siedzi Tiara snując kolejne strony , ale nagle rozpływa się . W więzieniu federalnym siedzi Bobbie , który rozmyśla nad ucieczką , znikając beż śladu po chwili . Zamknięta w klatce rozebrana Montana nawołuje kogoś by jej pomógł . Po chwili klatka staje się pusta . Garen właśnie bierze udział w turnieju rycerskim i jedzie konno mierząc się z rywalem , ale rozpływa się w nicość . Młoda Veneida leży na polanie i owiewa ją wiatr oraz pada słońce . Nagle znika wśród trawy . W mrocznej puszczy Vayne stoi zadowolony nad upolowanym niedżwiedziem z którego wyjmuje hak z pyska , ale znika w ciemnościach . Marcin siedzi obok jakiegoś mechanika w warsztacie i zmontowuje ładunek wybuchowy nagle znikając z miejsca pracy . Nad stosem rozszarpanych ciał stoi Skullface chcąc zdjąć maskę , ale znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach . Okazuje się , że to Aikko przewijał pokolei panele uśmiechając się przy każdym . Na jednym z nich szybkim ruchem ręki wypisał Uśmiercony . Montana: Czyżbyście nie wiedzieli? Posłała im buziaki. Montana: Że jesteśmy delikatne, ale jak trzeba udusimy jednym ciosem? <3 Bobbie: Tsa.. silny.. Seraph: Zostaniesz.. Nagle się zatrzymał. Jolie: Zabiję was! ZNISZCZĘ ZA TO! Biegła prosto po schodach. Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki